


糖果《Honey，Fire》

by hankanin



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 07:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hankanin/pseuds/hankanin
Summary: 演员X演员一篇激情速打罢辽





	糖果《Honey，Fire》

**Author's Note:**

> 演员X演员  
> 一篇激情速打罢辽

“卡—”

导演从监视器后探出头来。他是个三十多岁的男人，由于常年留着络腮胡所以看起来比实际年龄还要大的多。此刻他咬着雪茄，满脸怒意地看着场景里的两个演员—“闵玧其！田柾国！你们两个怎么回事？一到关键时刻就掉链子。尤其是闵玧其，你需要表现出醉酒后的不受控制，你那么小心翼翼的，是怕田柾国哭吗？”他抬手比了比，“重中之重的戏，你们俩跟这儿给我烧胶片玩儿是吧？”

闵玧其松开手，田柾国也站好抓了抓头发，老老实实站在墙边挨训。

导演训够了便摆了摆手，“今天不拍了。”他站起来，“你们俩回去好好反省一下，后天再来。”

闵玧其和田柾国尴尬地对视一眼，目送导演离开了片场。

本来同性恋爱的题材就是敏感话题，再加上这部戏里有很露骨的床戏，所以不光演员本身，所有的工作人员压力都很大。

眼看着就要杀青，然而这场醉酒以后带着点强暴性质的戏却怎么都演不对，也难怪导演会那么不满意了。

“那我们也先走吧？”田柾国看着闵玧其提议道，“哥辛苦了。”

闵玧其点点头，“你也辛苦了。”

田柾国为了这部戏推了同期会有冲突的所有通告。既然导演放假两天让他好好休息调整状态，那他自然也直接从片场回了家。

拍戏这段时间都没怎么睡好觉，田柾国简单吃了点东西就抱着枕头在沙发上看电影看的睡过去。

睁开眼睛的时候根本不知道是什么时间。厚重的窗帘隔开了外面的光源，从客厅望出去，只有玄关处亮着一盏暖黄的吸顶灯。

田柾国慢慢坐起来，心里有点奇怪。他明明记得自己睡觉前没有开过玄关的灯。双脚在地上胡乱寻找着拖鞋，最后只知道了一只踩进去往门边去。

他被人按在了玄关附近的墙上。

耳后的呼吸湿热，又带着浓厚的酒味。田柾国脸贴着冰冷的墙壁—低温没有使他还迷糊着的头脑清醒一点，反而激起了脊背上的鸡皮疙瘩。禁锢他的人手抓住了他的头发，让他保持那个屈辱的姿势无法动弹。

“你……”

还没能说出一句完整话，田柾国就听到了身后人解皮带的声音。金属搭扣的碰撞，然后那只按住自己脑袋的手掌移到了脖子后面，有一下没一下地用大拇指按压皮肤下的那块骨头。

屁股被重重地捏了一下。

田柾国费力地转过头，“哥你什么时候回来的？”

对方握住他的腰用力往前顶，牙齿也轻轻咬住了脖子侧面细嫩的皮肤，并没有回答他的问题。

“哥。”田柾国又叫他一声，“我想亲你。”

他当然已经察觉到抵住自己的那根硬物，一次又一次地隔着柔软的布料寻找入口。配合往后迎送屁股变成了本能反应，“我想亲你。”

“想要我干你就自己乖一点掰开屁股。”那人回避田柾国索吻的要求，右手撩起田柾国的衣服下摆往上摸索。大拇指和食指准确地找寻到胸前的凸起，“还没碰到又硬成这样？”调侃的笑声在耳侧流连，“屁股掰开了吗？”

田柾国呼吸声很重。他乳头被人肆意玩弄，后面也并不好受。“我……我掰开了。”内裤和睡裤一起滑落到脚踝处，“已，已经好了。”

“那伸手握住啊。”

又一个无理的要求。

田柾国一边向后伸手，一边小声地抱怨，“闵玧其你欺负人。”

细碎的吻落在了脸颊。

闵玧其摸着田柾国的小腹，腰肢挺送，“喜欢你才欺负你。”

头顶暖黄的灯温柔泻下。

闵玧其看着田柾国闭起眼睛后开始抖动的眼睫毛，忍不住把人压得更厉害，“舒服吗？”

“嗯。”

闵玧其进入的很慢。这份折磨外加没有润滑的刺激感弄的田柾国整个人都不太好。站立的姿势让他不得不夹紧双腿支撑住自己的身体—然而身体又被人凌迟般的反复破开……那里渐渐得到快感，没有避孕套这种碍事的东西。阴茎和穴肉直接触碰，混着分泌出的体液把快感堆积的越来越多。

“怎么个舒服法？”闵玧其握住田柾国的阴茎摆弄，“被我干很舒服还是站着被干很舒服？”

田柾国被他顶到了很深的地方，喉咙里发出了舒服又像是求饶的呻吟。“哥的话……都舒服。”他手贴着墙壁，“哥喝了多少酒？好烫啊里面……”

“没喝多少。”闵玧其继续亲他，“是柾国本来就很烫。才睡醒觉，身体又热又软。不然怎么润滑都不用做，就把哥哥都吞进去了呢？又不是像第一次的时候，哭着推着说什么‘哥慢一点，不要欺负未成年。’其实那天我进去的时候已经过了十二点，是柾国十九岁的第一天。”

距离第一次做也并没有多久。

田柾国之所以接下这部片子是因为刚成年不久觉得可以尝试不一样的风格，当然，另一个主演是闵玧其才是最重要的原因。

“要去床上还是继续在这里？”闵玧其问，“柾国的腿都在发抖。”

田柾国努力往后接受他的冲撞，“可是哥还没射……”

闵玧其笑着帮田柾国上下套弄阴茎，“今天这么乖？那我射进去？”

“嗯。”田柾国自己的手也握上去，“哥射进来也可以的。”

脸颊贴完冰冷的墙壁又贴住了床单。

田柾国的屁股高高翘起，双手叠起来稳住自己的身体。双腿分的很开，方便闵玧其的进入和抽送。

精液全数喷洒以后闵玧其还没有出来。阴茎就埋在最湿软的那处，而田柾国又带着哭腔说他进入的太深。

闵玧其含着他的耳垂，“柾国同意了我射进去的，怎么又翻脸不认人？”

“想在上面。”田柾国拉他的手，自己的脸蹭上去要摸，“我想在哥上面。”

精液顺着大腿往下滑。

田柾国别扭的走到闵玧其面前。他双腿分开，手绕到后面抓住了椅背，慢慢往下坐。

闵玧其扶住他的腰，“再坐上来一点。”

田柾国的屁股在闵玧其大腿上磨蹭，湿漉漉的屁股把闵玧其的大腿也都弄湿。他俯下身子去亲闵玧其的嘴，“哥。”

“嗯？”

“喜欢哥。”田柾国一边说一边骑在闵玧其身上滑蹭，说完又去亲他，“哥。”

“嗯？”

“拍戏的时候也可以这么对我。”田柾国害羞的闭上眼睛，“抓着我的头发把我压在墙上，狠狠地进入也可以。”

闵玧其手指摸到那个入口轻轻抠挖几下，“会痛的。我下不了手。”

田柾国搂着他的脖子不停亲他，“那刚才是什么？演习吗？”

“嗯。”闵玧其拍拍他，“屁股抬起来。”

田柾国慢吞吞咬着龟头往里吃，“好大……”

“这就大了？”闵玧其舔弄他的乳头，“你还没坐到底。”

“后天拍戏我轻一点好不好？”

田柾国脸通红，“哥现在重一点，好不好？”

导演默不作声地看完了两人的表演迟迟没有喊“卡”，其实到目前为止两人已经自行改动了不少的部分，然而演绎出的完全是他想要的。

闵玧其已经解开皮带，按着田柾国的身体顶操起来，而田柾国不是按剧本里写的那样安静待着而是挣开闵玧其，捧着对方的脸开始亲吻。闵玧其一只手抚摸田柾国的腰侧，另一只手把人紧紧拉向自己。

已经清场的房间里很安静，只有亲吻中互相交换唾液的声音。

导演凝神看了一会儿，终于拍了板。

分开的时候两人还有点不依不舍，田柾国眼睛亮的不行，而闵玧其干脆有些恼怒地避开了走过来准备补妆的化妆师。

导演左右看看，“趁这个状态我们把最后一条拍了，没意见吧。”

两人都点点头，去了旁边的大床。

裸身的镜头拍完以后闵玧其把田柾国狠狠按下去。刚才田柾国借着被子的遮挡用下体蹭了自己几下，本来就已经进入状态的他直接起了反应。

“田柾国，信不信我拍完戏在休息室干死你？”

田柾国翻身又把他压着，双腿分开压着闵玧其的关键部位轻轻又蹭了几下，“我等你。” 


End file.
